Learning to Deal
by False-Image
Summary: Hitomi runs home to her mom when angry at a clueless King.


The sun shone brightly through the clear blue sky. The sound of children laughing and birds chirping drifted in through the open window. It was a perfect day and yet the woman in the room sighed unhappily.

'_He's such a stupid jerk,'_ she thought as she clutched a cushion closer to herself.

Two crisp knocks rang clearly through the room.

"Come in."

An older woman stepped into Hitomi's bedroom carrying with her a tray of tea. Though she had her fair share of gray hairs, her mother looked as lovely as ever radiating an aura of kindness. Hitomi immediately leapt off her to bed to help her mom with the tray.

"I thought you might like some tea and to chat for a bit," her mother said smiling while she gave up the tray to her daughter. She watched as her daughter clear a small table to set the tray down and allowed herself to be lead to the window seat.

"Thanks mom, that's sweet of you." Hitomi smiled back and carefully took a steaming cup of tea. Many moments passed while the two quietly sipped their drink enjoying the peace and feeling of being together.

Her mother broke the silence first. "Hitomi, I'm always happy to have you home, but is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Hitomi's grip on her cup tightened temporarily before she relaxed again.

"No.." Hitomi replied slowly, "Why would you think that? Can't I just visit?" She shifted her emerald green eyes away from her mother's all-knowing gaze.

The older Kanzaki smiled softly at her daughter.

"Marriage is a very big change. It can be very hard to sudden adjust to living with and sharing everything with another person."

"Hah!" Hitomi snorted as she angrily slammed her empty cup on the table, "It doesn't even feel like I'm living with the guy. I barely get to see him!"

_'Bullseye.'_ Hitomi's mother hid her smirk behind her cup.

"His is a very busy and important man, Hitomi, many people depend on him and the decisions he makes."

"I know that!" Hitomi snapped back. Her shoulders sagged as the anger drained from her. Her gaze turned sad, "I know that but-"

A bright blue pillar of light descended from the sky illuminating her backyard. Just as quickly it had come, it vanished leaving behind a tall man with dark hair dressed in a red shirt, slacks, and boots. But the most eye-catching part of his attire was the richly decorated sword by his hip. He stood from his crouch and surveyed the area. Everything about the way he moved screamed power and confidence.

He turned his gaze upwards and his mahogany eyes trapped Hitomi's.

"I'll go let him in," her mother stated quietly.

A few moments later Hitomi heard the light steps of her mother followed by heavier thuds approaching her childhood bedroom.

Van bowed his head politely at his mother-in-law and thanked her for showing him to Hitomi. She patted his arm and whispered, "Good luck," before departing to give the couple their privacy.

He stared as the hard back of his wife who refused to turn her gaze from the window. He sighed.

"You can't keep disappearing to the Mystic Moon every time you're upset with me."

"I'm surprised you even noticed," Hitomi retorted childishly. She knew it was silly but she was upset.

Van ran a hand through his wild black locks as he forced down his frustration at her behaviour. He chose to ignore her comment. "It does take some effort to travel between the worlds, you realize right?"

Hitomi stayed silent. She heard him sigh softly then the rattling sounds of his sword against his belt as he stepped closer to her. The sword that signified his status. The King of Fanelia.

His tanned hands picked up her smaller, lighter ones.

"Please Hitomi, what did I do wrong?"

Her heart shook at the pleading tone of his voice. He sounded lost, confused, and slightly annoyed. Her gaze met his for a brief moment before sliding away again.

"Nothing. You've done nothing wrong."

His red eyes flashed and his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation but she beat him to it.

"You've been nothing but a good and responsible king to your - our people." His eyes lost their angry spark and were now replaced with confusion.

"It's just-" Hitomi pulled her hands back as she stood up to walk away from the Fanelian. His heart felt a sharp pang at her sudden distance.

She began again, "It's just that I never get to see you. I know you're busy and I know how deeply you care for the people of Fanelia. It's selfish to feel this way, but I can't help it! There are days that go by where I don't see you at all! You're in bed after I've already fallen asleep and gone before I wake. The only way I know you even slept beside me at all is the lingering warmth and scent of you." Her vision blurred. "I feel neglected.."

The dark haired man stood frozen in shock at her words. He loved the sight of her lively green eyes and hated to see her cry. Van's heart twisted painfully in his chest to see her crying now and knowing he was the cause of it.

Did he neglect her? Did his concern for his country cause him to forget about the woman he loved? He thought back on the last few months and all he could remember were meetings, preparations for the winter, and surveying the lands. He may not be a failure as a king but he certainly failed as a husband.

Hitomi gasped in surprise as muscled arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her back into a toned chest.

"I'm sorry." His words were soft and slightly muffled against her shoulder but she heard them.

"It's not your fault." She brought her arms up to rest against his. He tightened his grip on her. "You're the King of Fanelia. It's not wrong for you to care for your people. It is the thing I most respect about you." She leaned back into his embrace. "I just wish I could be more helpful and be by your side more often. I want to share your burdens."

He lifted his head and turned to meet her eyes with a serious look. "Meetings are very boring," he warned.

She giggled and Van felt his heart lighten.

"They're my people too," she whispered.

He swooped in for a sweet kiss indescribably happy. His mahogany eyes sparkled. "Join me tomorrow? They shouldn't take very long. Then maybe we can take the horses and travel to the countryside?"

Hitomi smiled and nodded. He stared at her for a moment mesmerised by her smile before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I won't let it happen again. I'll keep you more involved. I won't let you feel tossed aside again," he vowed to her.

"I know you won't," Hitomi replied as she squeezed him back.

"In return," Van started. He pulled back so he could look straight into her eyes, "You promise not to run away to the Mystic Moon again?"

Hitomi laughed, her eyes crinkling in mirth.

"We'll see.."

* * *

AN: I've rediscovered Escaflowne and felt like writing a fluffy piece for one of my favourite couples. Hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
